Journey to New New Ninjago
by LoverofScales
Summary: The Doctor and Rose take Lloyd and Pythor to New New Ninjago on New Earth. There they find Lloyd's great Granddaughter, Anna, and Pythor's great nephew Condra. With Anna's fellow ninja are getting sick for some mysterious reason the doctor rose pythor and lloyd must figure out why.


**Journey to New New Ninjago**

The doctor turned wheels, flipped switches, pressed buttons, and cranked knobs as the TARDIS shook. Lloyd hung onto the railings as his companion Pythor tightened his coils around his body. The golden ninja had just teamed up with the Doctor and Rose to fight off the Daleks and the Cybermen before they harmed New Ninjago city.

"Right then! Here we are!" The doctor grinned as Rose regained her balance.

"Where are we?" The anacondrai asked.

"New Earth, the year 5 billion and 43, smack dab in the middle of New New Ninjago city, well to be honest, it's the 10th New Ninjago city, so really it's New new new new new new new new new new Ninjago city."

"C-can we…" Lloyd started as he pointed toward the doors of the TARDIS.

"Go on, what are you waiting for then?" Rose smiled.

"What's the point of traveling if you don't explore where you traveled to" The doctor added with a smirk as the boy and his snake rushed out.

"Good Heavens…" Pythor gasped.

"Woah ho ho!" Lloyd exclaimed with a grin. The city that he originally knew was nothing like it was in the present. It was techier than ever, still run by Cyrus Borg industries.

"You humans certainly are amazing…bit daft at times but amazing" The doctor commented as he and Rose stepped out. Pythor then noticed a blonde girl with a hypnobrai and anacondrai hybrid resting on her shoulders.

"Who's that?" he asked pointing his snout at the two.

"You're great grandchildren. Well, I say great grandchildren, really pythor that's you're great nephew, and that's your great granddaughter Lloyd, and when I say great I mean great times ooh….couple billion."

"So really….That's Kamirah's great grandson, eh…times a billion" Pythor swallowed not taking his eyes off the hybrid.

"Yeah that's right." The doctor said gingerly leaning against the TARDIS.

"C-can we go talk to them…or would that ruin the present or something else?"

"Nah, you can talk a storm up with them, just don't tell them who you really are. You're not supposed to be alive either of you. Go on meet your family." The doctor motioned them to move which the two did with the doctor and Rose following behind. Lloyd swallowed walking behind his great granddaughter (would be quite the mouthful to say "great" a billion times) he tapped her shoulder causing her to turn quickly.

"Who are you?" She demanded as her snake hissed protectively.

"I-I-I am…" Lloyd stuttered, trying to think of a name he could use, but then the Doctor cut in.

"Ello there, I'm Dr. John Smith, this is my companion Rose Tyler, and this is uh…" The Doctor whispered into his ear "What's you're middle names?"

"Montgomery!" Lloyd spoke quickly. "I'm Montgomery, this is Prometheus" Lloyd gestured to Pythor, who gingerly bowed his head.

"Well Montgomery, I'm Anna, this is Condra Chumsworth."

"Chumsworth?"

"I wanted to keep that name…I've heard a lot about my great uncle pythor and my great grandmother Kamirah, the name Chumsworth, I dunno it just felt like…like it was mine. I look up to the Chumsworth name." Condra stared at the ground wistfully. Pythor felt touched and tried his best to speak without revealing the happiness and heartbreak in his voice.

"That's a g-good lad…" the anacondrai swallowed. Anna then gestured a hand toward the Doctor and Rose.

"Your friends then?" She asked.

"Uh…yeah, they're with us, you could say they are our ride."

"Lucky then. I think I could use you're help Dr. Smith."

"W-What with?" The Doctor asked looking a bit confused.

"My friend and his snake, they're a bit sick and we can't figure out what's wrong. No one else can find anything wrong with them…maybe you can Doctor?"

"Well…What kind of doctor would I be if I refused eh? Where's he at then?"

"Back at headquarters, c'mon follow me, Sensei will be happy I've found you!"

"Anna wait! How do we know this guys a real doctor?"

"I believe this will answer that" The Doctor pulled out a wallet and showed it to the two. "There you are, Dr. John Smith right there as plain as-"

"Do you think I was hatched yesterday?" The young hybrid interrupted with a snarl.

"E-excuse me?" Doctor asked.

"That things blank! Nothing on it!"

"Condra…what are you talking about, it says it right there…"

"No he's right…" Rose interrupted. "Psychic Paper"

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"Long story…" Rose told him.

"Oh you are a smarty…Alright you caught me…my name isn't John Smith. It's The Doctor"

"Doctor what?" Anna asked.

"Just 'The Doctor'"

"People really just call you 'The Doctor'?" Condra asked with a raised eyeridge.

"Yup they sure do"

"Fine…I'll believe that…but what about this lot then? Is this really Prometheus and Montgomery? Is that really Rose Tyler?" Condra interrogated still suspicious. "I have Chumsworth reign in my blood Doctor and I promise you we were no idiots!" Condra hissed venomously. Pythor couldn't help but smirk at that statement. Though it made him feel a bit prideful, in the back of his mind he had to admit to himself that it was only partly true, he had done some stupid and idiotic things in the past.

"I really am Rose Tyler, that's the truth." Rose's voice broke Pythor out of his concentration.

"And them?" Condra gestured his tail towards Pythor and Lloyd.

"Well….It's somewhat true for them but not completely true." The Doctor said biting his lip.

"Montgomery and Prometheus are just our middle names. I'm Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon..."

"And I am Pythor Prometheus Chumsworth"

"W-wait…Pythor? Chumsworth? T-that can't be possible!" Condra hissed in disbelief.

"But it is…Condra, your great uncle times a billion, Anna your great grandfather times a billion" The Doctor spoke cooly as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat.

"H-how j-just how?" Anna squeaked.

"Time travel." Rose told them.

"That's impossible. No one's figured out time travel here yet, we've only just got teleportation mastered" Condra shook his hooded head refusing to believe it.

"It's true Condra…" Pythor swallowed. "Now please, you know the truth let us help your friend"

"Y-yes sir" Condra bowed his head to his great uncle. "But I don't see how this man can help us"

"He's the doctor Condra, helping people is what he does best" Rose smiled kindly.

"Listen to her Condra, she speaks the truth…"

Condra put his mouth in a firm line.

"Fine, I trust our relatives more than I do you Doctor, I believe what they say is true, but it WILL take a while for you to gain my trust…"

"Understood sir."

Condra only nodded.

"Let's go Anna…Kyle and Fangtee need help and this seems like the best we got." Condra slightly flattened his hood in The Doctor's direction.

"Follow us then" Anna said as she and Condra led them back to their home.


End file.
